Surpassing Fate and Destiny
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: "I always lived a normal life without knowing who my real parents were. Now that I'm dragged into this... I'm scared for the first time in my life." "We were born Hunters for a reason. Stop hurting yourself because what happened in the past!" "Not all of us are lucky and you taught me it's good to be different!" "All I want is to be normal! I don't want to hurt or kill anyone!"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Wanting to be Normal**

Fine's family has been Hunters for generations. So other hunters know their names and are loyal. People excepted the daughters to follow their parents footsteps, but only one succeeded their expectations. Rein decided to become a hunter while Fine simply wanted to be normal and not hurt anyone or anything.

Though one day Rein left early for a 'doctor's appointment' so Fine had to walk alone. On that day she was responsible for cleaning up and putting the supplies away. Rein was suppose to be her partner but she has better things to do besides actually being there for Fine.

When the clock turned to 5, her cellphone rang and she answered.

"Fine? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Her mother asks instantly.

"I'm fine mom! I stayed behind because it was my turn to clean up. Sorry to worry you." Fine answered. "I just finished up so I'll be heading home now."

"Don't come home yet! Stay there!" Sound of crashes come in the background. "W-We're having some difficulty! Shade will come pick for you in a minute so don't move!"

Fine wasn't surprised about this. Her family is well known and most wanted in the supernatural life. They're top hunters and have many enemies. So much for normal life, huh? "I understand. Teach that berserker a lesson."

"You got it!" Elsa hung up. Fine slowly closed her phone. The window opened and the wind blew to Fine's face. She pouted. "Why do you always make a dramatic entrance, Tskui-senpai." She glances at the window and made eye contact with the boy. He grins.

"How many times do I have to remind you? We've known each other for a long time so call me Shade." He said.

"Impossible. That'll be weird. Anyway," Fine tries to push Shade out of the window, "Come up like a normal person!"

Shade held a strong grip. "That'll take forever! And did you forget?! Falling from a 2 story building won't do much damage! I won't die!"

"Then why are you holding a death grip?"

"I said I won't die, but it doesn't mean I'll get hurt!"

"You have land perfectly anyway. Don't act like this isn't the first time you fell from the second floor."

"This is different! I'm not prepared!"

Fine sighs and backs away. "For a pure blood, you have personality."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Not really." Fine grabs her bag and walks up to Shade. He swipes her off the ground. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'm pretty hungry."

"Let's go get ramen then." He jumped off with Fine in his arms and began hopping roof to roof.

Shade's different. He has traits of a normal high school bky, except cut out the perverted stuff, but he's not even normal. He's a vampire pure blood from the Tskui Clan. The Tskui Clan is one of the very few supernatural beings who allied themselves with the Hunters. They help catch and eliminate every Berserker.

Fine actually knew Shade when she was younger. When she was first introduced to him, she didn't make a first impression and worked really hard to gain his friendship. It took a whole month just to befriend him! She should've been afraid, but she was brave about it. She didn't care he was a vampire. She doesn't want to hurt anyone or anything. That's been her motto...

"Senpai?" Fine said.

"Yeah?" Shade said.

"You smell like concrete and smoke."

"Can't be helped. I was there when the Berserker came crashing to your house."

"That's going to be the 6th time this month." Fine sighs. "Can I move in with you? I'm tired of the smell of smoke and construction."

"What makes you think living with me would be any better?"

"Hmm...good question. Then I'll find my own apartment."

Shade nearly stopped in midair if he hadn't caught balance. "You can't! Who'll protect you when a Berserker comes? What will you do if you can't defend yourself?"

"You make me sound weak and pathetic." Fine flicked Shade's head from behind. "I know a couple barriers and if that won't help..." She leans to Shade's ear. "You could move in with me." Shade gulped. Fine giggles. "Just kidding! Gee senpai! You're such a pervert!"

"Whatever! I was going to refuse anyway." Shade continues hopping on the roofs. "Also...if you want to buy your own place, you'll have to discuss it with your parents."

"Speaking of parents, what did mom and dad do this time? Which Berserker is it this time?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just a party of goblins avenging their leader."

Fine thought, 'How's that suppose to be ordinary?'

"Hey Fine."

"Yes?"

"Now that we have a moment, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Fine's heart skipped a beat. "W-What is it?"

"Well..." He smiles nervously. "Which ramen place to you want to go?"

Fine uppercut Shade.

-.-.-.-

This house was a wreck, but Fine's family after like it was just another mission. Elsa saw Fine and smiles.

"Oh my baby's safe!" She cooed and hugged Fine. She rubs her cheek against her own. "I was so worried about you! Did Shade hurt you?"

"More like she hurt me." Shade muttered.

"Looks like we'll have to rent a hotel for the night." Truth said. "Did you eat yet, Fine?"

"Ramen, but not too much." Fine answered.

"Nothing is too much for you. Your stomach is a bottomless pit!" Rein joked.

"Well, this girl with a bottomless stomach, brought you your homework. Unless you're willing to fail and restart the year."

"O-Oh. Thank you..."

Fine looked around and wondered around their destroyed home. Shade was talking to Truth and Rein was being babied by Elsa. Fine reached the spot that was once her room. The ceiling was slowly crumbling what's left of it and her room was filled with ashes, spears, and belongings Goblins dropped. She wanted to puke, but walked in. She flipped her bed over and found a small chest.

"Thank goodness this managed to stay in one peace." She said happily and held it close. Then she saw something in the corner of her eye. "Hm?" She crawled to it and carefully dust it before picking it up. "Oh?" It was a simple red jewel, yet something about it was odd. It may look ordinary, but it looks like it went somewhere.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Hissed a voice.

Fine's eyes widened and she saw a goblin coming towards her. With instinct, she punched it in the face, but she punched it in the mouth. It's teeth scratched Fine's hand. Luckily she sent it back, but sadly she injured her writing hand. It was stinging like crazy and it was bleeding a lot for scratch marks.

"Ow..." She whimpered.

A knife pierced into the Goblin's head and it then to ashes. "Fine!" Elsa said and looked at her hand. "That's not good. Shade!"

"On it." Shade took Fine's hand. "This is going to sting. A lot." Fine nodded and Shade squeezed her hand. She tried not to scream in pain, but when it was over Shade let go and her hand was good as new.

"Th-Thanks." She rubbed her hand.

"I thought we got everything." Truth said.

"I'll go check around if there's any more!" Rein said and dashed away.

Truth and Elsa asked a million questions to Fine. To the point she said, "I'm getting my own place."

-.-.-

Today is Saturday and the family decided to stay at the Hunter Headquarters. They stayed in a room that resembled a hotel. Shade went with them because he basically lives with them since he's been there for Fine from time to time. Fine hid the jewel in her pocket and kept her chest close.

"House was destroyed again? How many times this month? 5th?" The leader, Grace, said.

"6th." Fine corrected.

Grace smiles at Fine then frowns at the family. "Not only that, you endangered my cute little niece!" Grace cried and squeezed Fine. She glared at Shade. "You may have healed her, but she was still injured! You're lucky to be a pure blood."

"Yes ma'am." Shade said.

"Lady-" Truth was cut off by Grace.

"It's Grace-onee-sama to you Truth! You use to call me that all the time when we were little! You followed me like a duckling and even cried every time I left you alone! You even said 'I wanna marry you one day!' But you married Elsa and gave me adorable nieces to spoil! Fine is so much like you because she hates girly things and runs away when she gets the chance."

Truth and Fine turn red of embarrassment. "L-Laby-"

"Grace-onee-sama."

"Grace-onee-sama... We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Fine wants to move out!" Rein cried.

"EH?!" Grace grabbed Fine by the shoulders. "Is someone threatening you? Are you in a delinquent faze! Please tell me it's not the delinquent faze! Not you!"

Fine rolled her eyes. "It's none of that." Fine said.

"Then why do you want to move out? You have a lovely family and overprotective friend. What could be the problem?"

"Everything's the problem! Don't get me wrong, I love my family and Shade!" Shade blushes. "But I'm tired of the house being destroyed and the smell! It's so terrible that I can't take it!"

"Smell?"

"The smell of the goblins ashes! And everything else that has come to the house! BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT RIGHT NOW! I want to live a normal life where I can be able to come straight home and enjoy family dinner! I want to be able to go out with friends without being tracked by every step I made or hunted down! I know I shouldn't be complaining, but I just want to be normal..."

"You know that's impossible." When Fine looked at Grace's face. Her pretty face was serious and looked wise. She leaned close to Fine and whispered. "I know you're trying to run away what happened couple years back. No one could blame you, but it had to he done." Fine clenched he'd fists and Grace leaned back. "You have the blood of ancient huntsmen. No matter how badly you want to be normal, you cannot because you were born in this life for a reason. Don't try to run away from your destiny. One of these days you'll become a great Hunter. Maybe you'll succeed me. We all know just how powerful your body really is."

Fine stomped away and slammed the door. Grace sighed and sat in her chair.

"Sometimes I wonder who the real parent is." Grace said. "Shade."

"Yes?" Shade turned to her.

"Watch over her for us, please? That girl attracts danger without knowing it."

"Yes ma'am." Shade left the room and closed the door quietly.

Rein shared at the floor. She closed her eyes like she knew what she was going to say is regrettable. "Lady Grace?" She spoke.

" _Auntie_ is just fine Rein. We're alone anyway." Grace said.

"I think we should let Fine get her own place."

Her parents looked at her like she was insane! "You know she can't! She doesn't have a weapon!" Truth protested.

"She may not, but she has Shade! When he's around her, she's safe. So what if we put her in the apartment complex that's between the Hunters Headquarters and the school! Doesn't that place have this huge barrier and not only that, Shade could live with her and keep an eye on her for us!"

Grace thought for a minute. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said.

"Are you insane?!" Elsa finally spoke. "Shade may be on our side, he's a boy! A boy! Living with Fine is like a sin! What if he does things to her in her sleep and sexually harasses my baby girl!"

"Thanks for having for much trust in me." Shade said as the reentered the room with Fine. She looked annoyed.

"So I have permission to get an apartment, but I'll still be under your watch." Fine said.

"I haven't decided yet." Grace said. "I'm considering it. Only in one condition."

"I honestly don't want to know."

"How will know now of you don't know?"

"Because I already know what it is."

"Then is it a yes or no?"

"I'll go with no."

"Then no apartment."

Fine pulled on her sleeve. She turns red and shyly looked back and forth. "If I do it... I can live in the apartment, right?"

"With Shade."

Fine took a deep breath. "Alright! I'll do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Teaching New Recruits**

Grace dismissed everyone in the room and only leaving Fine.

"So? What do you want me to do now?" Fine asked and folded her arms. Grace dug in her desk and took out 4 folders. "What're these?"

"New recruits for the Hunter Society." Grace answered.

"Recruits? I thought they'd come naturally because of their linage." Fine picked up the folders.

"These recruits are special. We've been keeping them in the dark, but now is the time to train them. Hunters are slowly growing smaller and we need more Hunters. They need proper training and guidance from those with experience. I'm ordering you to teach them to be strong and teach them the path of the right."

"Whoa?! Teach them? I can't do that!"

Grace stood up from her seat and walked towards Fine. She took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Then take this as a request from me. Your aunt. Please Fine. The world depends on it. Its time to let go of the past."

Fine averted her eyes elsewhere. "Fine... I'll do it, but I'm not holding a weapon."

"Understood. Thank you Fine! You won't regret it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Fine reviewed the first folder and made a shock face. "What the?" She reviewed the others and stared at Grace. "They're all young!"

"What can I say? You need to start young in order to become strong. It's always been that way for our family for generations."

"Do I have to do it all by myself?"

"No! Why would I let my beloved niece do that alone? I have someone to guild you along the way." Grace clears her throat. "Poomo!" A white cloud poofs between them. When the cloud cleared up, there was some kind of creature with blonde hair and a funny looking hat. "This is Poomo. He's a Poomo Fairy and one of the last of his kind. He'll guild you."

"Uh...huh."

Poomo bows. "Greetings Fine-sama! I'll take good care of you so don't worry about anything!" He said.

"Th-Thanks Poomo. Um... Aunt Grace? What about school?"

"Don't sweat it! Those children will come tomorrow. Those files will tell you about the recruits."

"You're confusing me. Am I searching for them or they're already here?"

"They were brought in last week by a team. All you need to do is teach them. Poomo will be with you every step of the way."

"Yes! -pumo." Poomo said.

"O-Okay. See you tomorrow! Bye!" Fine says.

Fine left the office and rubbed her forehead. 'This is already too much.' Fine thought.

"What's this?" Shade asks and snatched the files. He opened one and raised an eyebrow. "Is it that time of year already?"

"What do you mean? Let me see!" Rein takes a file. "Eh~ They're so young!"

Fine gives them a blank stare. 'Why am I not surprise they aren't fazed?' She snatched the files back. "Aunt Grace put me in charge of them. Looks like I'll be busy."

"So...you're going to be a teacher?" Rein asks with concern. "Are you sure about this? I can help."

"It's okay. I got senpai by my side! Anyway I have to review these. I'm heading back first. Careful you two."

"Same to you." Shade said.

Fine nods and walks pass them.

-.-.-.-

In Fine's bedroom, Fine was reading through the files.

"Hm. Who knew Milky was involved." She mumbled and read her status. Milky wasn't very strong and she isn't an athletic person. She's a lifeblood from the Man Clan, also known as Shade's younger sister. She's 9 years old and that's basically what it says. Milky's weapon is the beads. Doesn't have much information about them, but that'll have to wait till tomorrow.

"Okay. Next one." Fine opened another one. "Narlo? Wow. Small world. I wonder if Mirlo knows." She begins to read his status. He's the youngest and only son. He's a troublemaker and always getting dirty. He's only 8 and already can hold a weapon. His family weapon is different from other families. It's a paintbrush. Sounds dumb, but it's manlier than it sounds. Whatever he drew, it came to life. He doesn't even need to draw. He can swipe the paint on the opponent and make it into some type of seal. What's disappointing was his strength level. He wasn't powerful! He was weaker than Milky!

"...n-next one." Fine cautiously opens the next one. "O-Oh. It's Tio. So many recognizable faces." Tio is the only son and 10 years old. His weapon is a flaming sword, and like his sister her can talk to animals. He's adventurous and a team player. But Fine...knows Tio. No matter how much he's trained, he can never get stronger. His strength...is below Narlo.

Fine pressed her hands against her face. "Aunt...what did you make me sign up for?" She didn't have the courage to open the last folder. She felt a breeze from behind and slowly turned her head. "Shade?"

"Who else?" Shade said and flops on her bed. "You look like you're already giving up."

"No. I can't give up now. For the sake of getting my own place!" Fine picks up the file and opened it. "Oh? Altezza Daiyomondo. That's a new face and name."

"Daiyomondo?" Shade sat up and stood next to Fine. "That surname sounds awfully familiar. If I remember correctly, Daiyomondo is the cousin of Kuri."

"Eh~ So we're related?"

"In a way I guess, but you're strangers also. What else is there about her?"

"She's 11 years old and has been raised in the Hunter Society since birth." The atmosphere tenses. "She's...half wolf

Shade sits up. "Did I hear you right? Did you say half wolf?"

Fine nods. "She's been kept under surveillance and locked in a home environment with her parents. Not once has she lift the society..." Fine couldn't help, but pity the poor girl. Maybe Altezza has been pitied her whole life and is sick of it. "Why do they keep a half blood under surveillance?"

"Half bloods are more dangerous than full blood. They're not able to control their abilities because of the human genes. Same goes for any supernatural child who are half human."

It wasn't only her going through struggles, but the other 3 children as well. Fine brought her hand to her forehead. "I think I understand why my aunt wanted me to do this."

"Do you?"

"I said I think. I don't really know yet, but I'll understand once I see them tomorrow." Fine gets up from the chair and flops next to Shade. "Maybe she's trying to make me understand how lucky I am to be born human. It's true that I don't want the life of a Hunter. I never asked that, but those children didn't ask for it either."

"Maybe she wants you to break out of your shell. Get over whatever happened in your past. This could be a life changing experience."

"Will you be there for me?"

Shade slightly smiles. "Always. We made a promise, remember?"

Fine grins and stretches. "Looks like we'll be busy most of the week! Best to sleep early than to be late on the first day!"

"True."

They talked a bit before sleeping.

-.-.-.-

"UNACCEPTABLE!"

Fine and Shade sat up. Both looking very tired and annoyed that their sleep was interrupted.

"Fine-sama! You're not suppose to be sleeping on the same bed as a vampire in your life! Especially if it's a boy! That brings the wrong message and wrong impression! - pumo"

"Poomo?" Fine yawned and rubbed her eye. "What time is it?"

"5:30! It's best to wake up early for a great start! Now have him get off the bed!"

"Why? Senpai and I always did this when we were younger. It's normal."

"IT'S NOT! NOW MOVE IT!"

"I'll meet you outside this apartment. I need to get ready as well." Shade said.

"Uh huh. See you soon." Fine said.

Shade gets up normally and climbs out the windows. He hops off and lands on the ground safely.

"This is certainly not appropriate for a girl your age! Even for a descendant of the Taiyo Household! - pumo" Poomo scolded Fine the whole time she was getting ready. She got her belongings ready and went to the bathroom. Poomo scolded her from the other side and even scolded her while brushing her teeth. Then they head to the kitchen where the others were enjoying their morning routine. Like this is normal for them.

"Poomo?" Fine said.

Poomo finally stops talking and said, "Yes?"

"I get it already! I'm sorry so say your breath for later. Anyway would you like to eat something? We need the energy."

"Since you put it that way, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"We're in a hurry so I'll serve us cereal." Fine grabbed a bowl and the smallest bowl she could find. Then the spoons and placed it on the table. "Can you get the cereal? It's on top of the fridge."

"Okay."

Fine got the milk and Poomo got the cereal. The two ate in perfect peace.

"I'M LATE!" Rein shouted from her room and comes to the kitchen. Only to find her family in a calm atmosphere. She grabbed a bowl and spoon then served herself cereal. "I can't believe I overslept!"

"What're you late to?" Fine asks.

"There's a meeting today. Hunters with a C status must attend."

"Eh~ Sounds like a great deal. What do you do there?"

"We're assigned posts and go on missions out of state. Sometimes there's promotions going to the B status."

"Good luck to you. By the way, have you met Poomo?"

Poomo and Rein stare at each other. "If I recall, Poomo is Aunt Grace's familiar. He's been in the family for generations. Only those from the Kuri bloodline will be able to succeed him."

Truth looked up at Poomo. "It's not like Grace to just hand him to you easily. Maybe she's planning to give him to you as her successor."

Fine blinked a couple times. "What do you mean successor? As in taking over the Society until another successor is chosen?" Fine questions.

"It's exactly as it sounds." Elsa butted in. "I thought she was going to give him to Truth."

"Impossible. Poomo and I don't connect real easy. Last time she tried giving him to me, we were shocked because we didn't sync." Truth explained. "We're on good terms, but we're not good partners. Isn't that right Poomo?"

"Yes Truth-sama!" Poomo said.

Rein reached out to Poomo and gently scratched his head. "So soft!" She gasp. Poomo turns red and floats behind Fine.

Fine giggles. "Hold on a second! Aunt Grace is only giving Poomo to me for guidance. He'll go back with her when I'm done with my year long mission. Now if you excuse me, I have a class to teach. So if you need me, we'll be at... Where exactly?" Fine asks Poomo.

Poomo answered, "The arena."

"Senpai will be with me in case you need him too. Bye and be careful everyone!" Fine made her way to the front door without any distractions. She met with Shade in the front and they walked to the arena.

"Grace told me to give this to you." Shade said and handed Fine a clipboard. "It's today's activities and tests you need to do for the kids."

Fine reviews the papers on the clipboard. "This is a bit too much, don't you think?"

"It's required for the next generation of Hunters!" Poomo said.

Poomo began to lecture all the way to the arena. He even began talking about things she had to do.

Shade leaned towards Fine and whispers, "I think he likes the sound of his own voice." Fine giggles.

"No flirting!" Poomo said.

"We're not!"

At the arena, there stood 4 kids. They were patiently waiting for instructions. Fine looked around and found a couple people watching from the distance. Studying the children and ready for anything to happen.

Fine stood in front of the 4 and smile. "You're all smaller than I thought you'd be." She said. None of them spoke. "I'll be you teacher from this point. I'm Fine Kuri, but call me Fine or sensei. Whichever you feel comfortable with. I'm going to do role call. Altezza Daiyomondo?" The blonde raised her hand then immediately puts it down. "Narlo Mizu?"

"H-Here." Said the shy looking boy.

"Tio Kasai?"

"Right here!" Tio said excitedly.

"Milky Mūn?"

"Here." Milky said. She sees Shade and smiles widely. "Big brother!"

Shade glances at her and nods. "We'll get straight to warm ups. Everyone do 20 jumping jacks."

"EH!?" They all whined.

"I'll double it if you whine. Get started. I'll even do them with you." They begin doing jumping jacks. Everyone was tired except for Fine. "Next we'll be doing leg stretches then squats."

They did 20 of those and the youngsters are already exhausted.

"Alright. We're going to run 5 laps around the track."

"W-What?!" Altezza questions. "Are you just throwing numbers?"

"Nope. Says right here on the clipboard. Trust me, after this we'll be starting on the fun. Do what you're told and we can get there sooner. Now hustle!" Fine blew her whistle. They scramble and began to run.

Fine and Shade watched them in the shade.

"I already suck at the whole teacher thing." Fine finally said. "This really isn't for me."

"Don't think too much about it. You've been through more difficult situations. This is nothing compared to what I've seen you do at school. I believe in you." Shade said and messed up Fine's hair. Fine giggles.

"Thanks senpai."

Shade slightly smiles. "Just call me Shade already. It's not that hard."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was already getting late. Fine blew the whistle for the day and the 4 children collapsed on the ground. They breathed very hard to catch their oxygen back into their lungs. Fine checks the chart and wasn't very pleased with the results Its already been 2 weeks and they were improving! It was painful slow and she could tell others were getting impatient.

"Yo!" Shade called out and presses a cold water bottle to Fine's cheek. She jumps a little, but let's the coolness stay on her cheek. "Working hard I see." He peeks over her shoulder and sees the chart. His expression turns sour. "Yikes. At this rate they won't be able to be successful."

"Don't remind me." Fine hands the chart to Shade. "I'm going to run a few laps." She turns to her students. "Watch me this time! Keep this in mind the next time you run a lap."

The four sat on the ground and stare at Fine. "On your mark...GO!"

Fine didn't even think for a second before running quickly. She passed every obstacle without stopping and she did it with grace. When she finished, she didn't even break a sweat. "How long?"

"3 minutes."

Her students looked at Shade with shock. "EH?!"

Altezza got to her feet. "That's impossible! She ran, like, 6 laps!"

"Are you sure she's human!?" Narlo questioned.

Fine was slightly offended by his comment. "I assure you I'm 100% human! I just have lost of stamina and energy!" She crouches down to her students height. "Keep this in mind. Speed is important when you're in combat. It's one of the qualities needed and I guarantee you'll become very strong."

"Why do you need speed when you have strength? Isn't that important?" Tio said.

"No. It's the brain! You need to think about strategies!" Milky said.

"No way! It's about the skill!" Altezza said.

"N-No it's not! It's about stealth! You need to be sneaky so you can attack from the shadows!" Narlo spoke up.

They all began to argue which is better.

Fine sighs and figured out why they weren't approving. They all have different opinions and don't get along as a team. How is she suppose to train them?

"Hey Fine if you keep sighing like that then you're going to age faster."

"Oh shut up." Fine giggles and playfully punches Shade. "I don't want to hear that from you of all people."

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm still young."

"I know, but don't vampires stop aging at a certain age."

"Yeah. I should stop aging when I hit 23 or 24."

"Right now you're 22, right? So you'll stop aging eventually."

"You make it sound like a good thing."

"Is it not? Once you get married, you'll be with your lover for eternity."

"Do you even know how pure bloods work?"

Fine thought for a moment and shook her head. "I honestly don't."

"I explained it to you a while back, didn't I?"

"I forgot."

"Of course..." Shade clears his throat. "What do you think we're called _pure bloods_?"

"Uh...because of your ancestral roots? Your blood hasn't been mixed since the beginning of time?"

"Not quite right. In the beginning of time vampires were always at an disadvantage. Because there was so few of us and not many to mate with the same quality or abilities like the family member, it was decided that if you gave birth to a boy and girl they'll be wed in the future. Once the future pair of siblings gave birth to their child, they realize they have the same ability and qualities needed to survive. After that all the pure blood household members did the same. Of course there was a little pure blood mixing here and there, but it all worked out."

"So when Milky's old enough...you'll marry her and she's going to bare your child?"

"That sums it up."

Fine had no words to say. The world is so confusing so it shouldn't surprise her to hear the news. "Does that go same for the werewolves?"

"Hell no. Werewolves don't like the idea of mating with their own blood so they find another werewolf."

"I-I see. I guess everyone has their own opinions." It was hard to sink in about the whole pure blood thing. Its weird to even just think about it. That's when a thought occurred to her. "What about the other vampires? The ones who aren't pure bloods and suck the blood of humans they like?"

"The non pure bloods? They don't have a chance like us. They need to drink blood in order to survive. Unlike us, they can't contain their thirst. Because of that they slowly lose their sanity. As for baring children, it's impossible for them. No matter what since they're already dead to begin with, but if one were to mate with a human then it's like being on birth control. No babies."

"That makes sense. I have one more question."

"If it's about pure blood vampires and humans making a child, then here's your answer." Fine waited. "It's rare for them to be born. The chromosomes of a vampire and human don't really mix so it's practically impossible to give birth to a child."

"What if one is born?"

"That depends on the our community. Our council are strict about the policies so they do things the old fashion way. They put an execution on the child and human parent. Then a punishment on the vampire who broke the rule. If they go on the run and try to hide, they'll be hunt down and killed on the spot."

Fine gulps. "Does that rule imply to all of you?"

"Yes. Though I'm surprise they let _her_ live." It was obvious he was referring Altezza. Fine glanced at her and sees that Altezza was still arguing with the other 3. "It's dangerous to let a half-blood live. It's dangerous for us and dangerous for them. I guess that's why she's under surveillance 24/7, but something about her is odd."

"Odd?"

"A firstborn werewolf and firstborn vampire usually snap at each others necks at first sight. I don't know if it's because she's half-blood or maybe she's younger? It's a bit confusing if you ask me. I've dealt with werewolves and, not gonna lie, they're pretty stubborn. You know who I'm referring to, right?"

"Auler-san?"

"Yup." He frowns. "Wait a minute. Did you just call him by his first name? Since when were you so close to him?"

"I knew him longer than you." Fine smirks. "Are you jealous? _Senpai_."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Wait. Where's Poomo?"

"Now that you mention him..." They look around. "Did he leave when you were making the class do group work?"

"I don't know? Let me check my messages if I got anything from my aunt." Fine took out her phone and flipped it open.

"You need a new phone. You're phone is outdated."

"It can't be helped. I'm saving my money for college and I can't go spending on things like a phone. Cheap phones do have cheaper bills so it's the best I can do." Fine opened her message box and found a message from Grace. She opened the message and read through it. "Poomo did leave us. Auntie needed him for a meeting."

"No wonder I didn't hear him yelling at us."

"True." They both laugh. Shade looks at Fine's happy face. 'If only moments like these can last forever.' He thought.

-.-.-.-

Rein went into her room and tiredly flops on her bed. She checks the time on her watch and closes her eyes.

"Rein? It's mom. I'm opening the door." Elsa entered the room. She was dressed in her uniform. "Your dad and I are going ahead. Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes. I feel tired."

"Okay. Rest easy and don't force yourself. We'll be back." Elsa walks to Rein and pecks her head. "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Elsa nods and leaves the room. Outside there was chattering.

"Oh Fine! You're back already?" Rein immediately sat up.

"Yeah. Are you leaving already?" Fine asked,

"Yes. Duty calls! Is it alright if I ask you to make dinner tonight? Rein is staying behind."

"Sure. Is Rein feeling okay?"

"She's just tired. I don't blame her. Missions are becoming harder every time."

"I'll check on her. Be safe."

"Sure thing sweetie."

The door in the front closes and footsteps approach Rein's room. Soft knocks. "Rein? I'm coming in." Fine slowly opens the door and smiles at the sight of her sister. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Rein answers and lies back down. "Lie with me. I could use some company."

Fine closes the door behind herself and lays next to Rein. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Because of me you need to work twice as hard.."

Rein brushes Fine's bangs to the left and gently smiles. "Don't blame yourself. No one could understand what happened that day so they don't know how it feels. I'm only working hard so you don't have to worry." Rein scoots closer to her sister and hugs her. "Don't worry about me so much. You'll make me sad."

"Rein..." Fine scoffs and cuddles her sister. "You may tell me that, but I'll still worry about you. I love you Rein and I don't want anything to happen to you. You're dear to me."

"So are you." 'Which is why I'll do anything.'

 ** _-.-Flashback-.-_**

 _Little Rein was worried about her twin. Her parents told her that she couldn't visit her until she's better and Rein was also in recovery. That didn't stop her from visiting her sister. She peeked into the room and heard some mumbling so she took a couple step in._

 _She found her twin on the bed, but was pained by what she saw. Fine was rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her eyes, her hair was really messy, and she was gripping her arm too hard._

 _"It's all my fault. I didn't mean to.. I...I..." Fine mumbled and buried her face in her knees._

 _Rein climbed on the bed and slowly crawled to her sister. "Fine? It's me Rein." She spoke in a soft voice. Trying not to make her scared or cornered._

 _Fine looked up at her sister and stared into her eyes. Fine's eyes were dull and she had dark circles. "R...ein?"_

 _"That's right! It's me!" Rein slowly wrapped her arms around Fine. "It's okay. I know what happened and it wasn't your fault. No matter what I'll protect you, okay? That's a promise."_

 _The twin begins to wail and wrapped her arms around Rein. She buried her face into Rein's chest. "Rein!" She wailed._

 _"Sh, sh. It's okay now. I'm here."_

 ** _-.-End of Flashback-.-_**

Fine was passed out next to her sister and had a peaceful look on her face. Rein sadly smiles. 'No matter what I'll protect you. You're the reason why I'm still here.' She thought and kissed her sisters forehead.

"Sweet dreams Fine." She whispered and goes to sleep.

-.-.-.-

The twins were awoken by the sound of the doorbell. They got up and stretched.

"I'll get it." Fine yawned. She smelled herself and makes a sour expression. "I forgot to shower."

Rein giggles. "Are you really concern about that now?"

The doorbell began to ring twice more. It was beginning to get annoying. "I'm coming! Please stop ringing the doorbell!" Fine shouted and stomps her way to the front door. She slams it open with her annoyed face.

"Who is-" She stops and sighs tiredly. "Oh...it's you Auler-san."

Auler grins. "Yo! How are you Fine? Is Elsa and Truth home?" He asks. He stops and sniffs the air. "They're not here?"

"No. They left on a mission." Fine yawned. "Did you really have to come just to ask?"

"Nope. I honestly came to tell you Poomo won't be escorting you for a while."

"And you're telling this to me in the middle of the night because...?"

Auler chuckles nervously. "You know how to works. The supernatural are more active at nighttime. Nighttime feels like morning for us."

"Oh yeah... Is that all?"

"Just news for your sister. Can you give her this envelope? Your aunt wanted to give it to her in person, but she got stuck doing paperwork."

Fine took the envelope. "I'll take it to her. Thanks Auler." Auler didn't move. He studied Fine. She began to feel insecure and wave in front of his face. He blinks a couple times. "Um...everything good?"

"Uh- Yeah. I just smell Shade's scent on you."

"I'm not surprise. I hang around Shade a lot."

"That explains it, but I don't smell him here?"

"He went home with his sister. Something came up, I guess?"

Auler rubs his neck then looks back ways. He leans to Fine and whispers, "I also heard there's a half-blood werewolf. I can smell it on you so that proves the rumor to be true."

"Yeah. She's like you. Her abilities awaken when they're activated, but so far she's been acting like a normal girl. Except all the girly things she wears." Fine saw relief in Auler's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's good she's a girl and like us. Half-blood boys are the real dangerous ones."

Fine leans in, interested. "How?"

"Girls are able to control it their abilities better than boys. They're not also in danger and leave out an aura that'll make enemies back away. Boys, on the other hand, can't control it well like girls. They're unstable and need to be watched 24/7. Your student is lucky to be able to be taught with kids around her." Auler pulls away. "It's different from vampires though. We both have our own histories. I just wish we'd get along, but they always get on my nerves so easily."

"I'm not surprised." Fine slightly smiles. She gasps and leans closer to Auler with a huge smile. "Why don't you come to my class tomorrow? I'm sure you'll want to meet Altezza! She's the half-wolf!"

Auler looks both ways to see if anyone was hearing this and stared at Fine like she was crazy. "You just said you hung around with Shade a lot and now you want me to come to your class to meet her? Vampires and werewolves don't get along well!"

"Don't worry! I'll be there!"

"That's not the-"

"I won't take no for an answer! You're coming and that's final!" She gives Auler a pleading look. "Please!"

Before Auler objected, he saw Rein in the background. Giving him a stabbing stare if he dared refused. Auler gulps and smiles nervously. "W-What time?"

"8 a.m. sharp! Don't be late!"

"Got it. See you tomorrow!" He hurried away.

Fine closes the door and turns around to see a normal looking Rein. By normal, Rein isn't giving a threatening look and has a sisterly vibe. "Hey Rein!" Fine dashes to Rein and takes her hands. "Why don't you come tomorrow as well? Maybe with you, I can know my students more!"

Rein look unsure for a second, but she couldn't ignore the hopeful look in Fine's eyes. She gave a defeated sigh. "I'd love to. I don't have plans anyway." She sniffs Fine. "I realized you smell like sweat."

"Oops... I came straight to your room after class. I'll go shower right now."

"I'll make something to eat."

Fine gave a disapproval look. "It's okay. You don't need to."

Rein pouts. "I want to! I'm going to make us omelets!"

"Th-There's no need."

"Why are you making a face?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the super, duper late update! I've been busy trying to update every story when I can and I've been super tired. You see it's my final year and school has been drained! You should expect this from now on.**

 **But I have an idea to keep you all posted on my stories or other posts!**

 **You may or may not judge me, but I have a Tumblr. I decided to make an ask blog for my stories and answer your questions! The ask blog will be on my info and my profile pic will be on the ask page so you know which one!**

 **Before I go, a little FYI I may have grammar mistakes. Don't be afraid to point it out if it bugs you! Enjoy! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**

* * *

So this is how the day went. Rein had to leave early because of the letter she received. Shade had to go on a last minute mission. So it was only Fine and Auler. Not that Fine was against it, she was just never left alone with another person for so long. Especially with Auler. Auler and Fine would always hang out when there was time in the past. Sometimes he'd help her train when her sister was with their parents for meetings. But after that _incident_ they haven't hung out once. They'd see each other and give small talk, but that was it.

Now they had the chance to hang out, but for a different reason.

Fine told about each of her students. When she explained about Altezza, that peeked his interests.

"Half-wolf?" Auler questioned. "How come I was never told of this?"

"I thought you knew? Since you're a werewolf and all..." Fine said.

"No, but I think my father knew. He doesn't want us to get mixed up with trouble."

"Trouble?" Fine frowns. "Altezza is no trouble. She's stubborn, but no trouble."

Auler puts his hands in front of him defensively. "I'm only repeating what my father told me. If you say she's no trouble then I'll agree with you. I believe in your judgement."

Fine slowly averted her eyes. "Judgement...huh." She goes quiet.

'I should've used better wording.' Auler thought. "H-Hey. I've been wondering for a while, why did you bring me along? You have Rein and Shade by your side so there's no way you need me."

"Nonsense." Fine smiles at Auler. "I'll always need you."

Auler's eyes widened and he returns the smile. They reached the arena and found the children...brawling. Well Milky and Altezza were brawling, Tio and Narlo were trying to break up the fight but failing because they were also getting hurt.

"WHY DON'T REPPEAT THAT YOU SMELLY ANIMAL?!" Milky yelled.

Altezza smirks. "Ahhhh is the baby cranky because her brother isn't going to be here?" Altezza said.

"I'M NO BABY!"

Fine sighs and yells, " _ENOUGH_!" That got all their attention. Altezza and Milky paled, but for a different reason. It wasn't because Fine yelled, it was because of Auler. Fine turns to Auler apologetically. "I'm sorry Auler, they usually don't get this violent with each other."

Auler quickly turned Fine questioning. "Usually?!" He said.

"Um...why is he here?" Milky asked as she covers her nose. "All I smell is pure werewolf from him."

"That's because he is a werewolf!" Altezza hissed.

"You're right. He is a werewolf. Meet Auler, he'll be helping me for today's lesson." Fine said. "Before we start...we're going to need to see a healer."

"Why?" The girls asked.

Fine raises an eyebrow. The girls had minor injuries, but the boys had scratches and forming bruises from trying to stop the fight. "We're gonna have to visit the Witch of the Tower." Her expression turns glum. "I really didn't want to see her..."

Almost in sync, they all tilted their heads.

* * *

The tower was as tall as a 5 stories home, but in the inside it was huge! The space is big and the ceiling looked like it can go on forever. Books were on the every wall and there was a window on every layer. The stairs were up in a spiral. Honestly it was like a fantasy.

"Hello!" Fine called out. "Chif-" Suddenly a cloud explodes in front of Fine, making Auler to go on defense.

"FINE-CHAN!" Squealed a voice. A little girl collided with Fine and clung onto Fine. Fine barely held her balance and sighed.

"Hey Chiffon..." Fine chuckles awkwardly.

The child pushes herself off of Fine and floats a foot away from her. Her short blonde hair was in two high ponytails, her eyes were big and brown, and her skin was pale. She wore a green uniform and her skirt looked like a tutu. Her purple cape floated from behind her and she wore a small hat to match her cape. Honestly she looked like a child dressing up for Halloween.

Chiffon pouts childishly. "Fine-chan you meanie! You haven't visited in years!" She said.

"Sorry. I've been busy." Fine chuckles.

"The Witch of the Tower...is a child?" Tio spoke up for the confused students.

Chiffon tilts her head. "Oh? Are those the rumored students?" Chiffon asked curiously.

"Yes." Fine answered. "My students got injured so I was wondering if you can heal them?"

"Sure. That's no problem." Chiffon floats away. "I'll be right back!" The cloud appears again and Chiffon disappears.

Altezza walks up to Fine. "You never told us she was a child." She said.

Fine smiles lowly. "Chiffon is no child. She's actually a lot older than she looks. She's actually as old as Lady Grace." Fine explained.

If Fine can explain their expressions, she would say priceless. Auler walks next to Fine. "So can you tell us about what you had plan today?" He asked.

"I was actually planning on having them compete. I was going to pair each of you guys so you can teach them a few tricks. It'll also give me a chance to see what places need improving." Fine rubs her neck. "I figured I'd step it up a bit because all I had them do was run the tract, do a couple warm-ups, and teach them self-defense. I wanna see if it's really working."

"Hey if it's you, I know it would work."

"I agree." Chiffon said as she appeared out of nowhere. Everyone, expect Fine and Auler, jumped. "You have to give yourself credit. You were a prodigy as a child. You and your sister. If you haven't left, then you would've been great at leader. Leadership does run in your family." Fine didn't look convince. "A word of advice from an old friend, stop doubting yourself and move on. You cannot undo the past." Chiffon hands Fine a pouch. "Putting that aside, I found it. It's a new form of healing. Thank your father for volunteering for my experiments."

Fine couldn't help but imagine her father suffering the whole time. "I will... Thanks Chiffon." Fine said. She took a peek in the pouch and gasps. She takes out a candy. "No way! You did it! You were able to make the healing sweeter!"

"Yep! I knew my past medicines were bitter, too think or too thin, and just gross. I was finally able to perfect healing candy!"

"Narlo, Tio, Altezza, Milky." Fine gave one to each student. "These will help."

They all look skeptical, but ate it. Slowly their injuries disappeared and their expressions lightened. "This is good!" Narlo said.

"I feel better already!" Tio cheered.

Fine closed the pouch. "Thanks Chiffon! Is there any way I can repay you?" Fine asked.

"This one's for free. Next time I'll charge you." Chiffon said.

"Thanks again. Let's go back to the arena!" The students and Auler walk out first. Just as Fine was able to walk through the door, Chiffon places her hand on Fine's shoulder. Fine's eyes widened in surprise. "Chiffon?"

Chiffon looked uncertain and sighs. "Um...Fine?" Fine straightens her back. "Do you happen to have a small red gem?" Fine tries not to look surprise.

"No." She lied. "Why?"

"Listen if you do happen to come across a red gem, please give it to Lady Grace. That gem only leads to your end." Chiffon slowly backs away. "I beg you."

Slowly Fine nods. "Okay..." Fine walks out the tower and closes the door behind herself.

Chiffon bites her bottom lip and snaps her fingers. She reappears somewhere dark. The walls were stone and the only source of light was candles. The shelves had potions of different kind and half were filled with herbs and plants. In the center of the room was a glass ball. Chiffon looked into the glass ball.

There it revealed Fine staring at a small red gem and looking ahead. The second scene was Fine handing a red gem to a young man. The young man had dirty blonde hair and unique red eyes. The final scene revealed the young man turn into something horrifying and Fine laying ahead of him. A pool of blood surrounding her.

Chiffon clenched her fists. "Oh Fine..."

* * *

The walk back to the arena was quiet. Auler glanced at Fine in concern. When the students weren't an earshot away, he leaned to Fine.

"Is something wrong?" Auler asked worriedly.

Fine looks at Auler and forces a smile. "I'm fine! That's my name after all!" She said.

Auler didn't look convinced, but didn't push it. They caught up with the students and made it to the arena.

"Okay everyone! I only have 2 rules! Rule #1 is don't kill each other, and #2 is don't use your supernatural abilities! That also means you can't summon your weapons." Fine explained. "Auler and I will be observing your fight and grade you on it. Milky and Narlo is going to observe under my watch. That leaves Tio and Altezza under Auler's watch. You'll be fighting on one side of the arena."

"Okay!" The students said.

Fine took Milky and Narlo to one side. Before they got started, Fine drew a circle on the ground. "Why did you draw a circle?" Narlo asks.

"You'll be fighting inside the circle." Fine briefly explained. "See it like this. If you step out of this bubble, you'll be hurting an ally." Fine dusts her hands. "Alright step in. You'll start when I give the go. You have 5 minutes." The two step in the circle and get on the defensive. "Ready..." Fine takes a few steps back. "BRAWL!"

...Poor Narlo didn't stand a chance. Almost instantly Narlo was out. He blocked pretty well at first, but he left his side open and that made him an easy target.

Currently Fine was tending to Narlo's forming bruise by giving me a candy. He knocked out, but you can see the results instantly. When Fine glanced at Auler's side, she could see Tio was in the same situation. Auler gave Fine a nervous smile. After a few minutes on getting Tio to eat a candy and letting the boys rest. Fine decided to call it a day and sent Auler to take the boys home.

Fine waited with the girls and stood between them. 'Come to think of it I don't think I ever saw who picks them up? Someone's always waiting with them..' Fine wondered. She glanced at Milky and saw she had a monotone look. The she glanced at Altezza, who looked a little nervous. 'Huh...'

"So when do your parents come?" Fine asks curiously.

"My brother usually takes me home. I do not know who is taking me home today." Milky answered.

Altezza sighs. "Usually I have an escort take me my room." Altezza answered. "But my escort has other responsibilities before attending to me. He comes when class ends, but today we're dismissed earlier than usual."

"So...no one's picking you up?" Fine asked nervously. That's when the girls went dead quiet. Realization hits their faces and you can visibly see the panic. Fine rubs her arm. "I guess I'll be taking you home."

"WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed.

Fine decided to take Altezza home first. Or room... Altezza looked hesitant every time they took a turn. Fine couldn't help but wonder why security was heavier as they walked deeper inside. Finally they reached the end of the hall. The guard raised an eyebrow at Fine.

"Um...hello. I'm here to drop Altezza. I'm her teacher..." Fine spoke shyly. The guard nodded and lets Altezza enter. "See you next week Altezza!" Altezza nods slightly and passes through the doors. They shut behind her. Fine and Milky made their way back. When they finally passed the heavy security it felt like they could breathe.

"Alright. Time to for you." Fine said.

Milky gave her an unsure look. "Are you sure? My home is filled with vampires. I think you should wait till my brother comes." Milky said.

"It'll be fine! What could go wrong?"

By the time they got there, Fine was beginning to question her life choices. Since the Mun bloodline is allied with the HQ, they get their own sections. It looked like a mini village and very traditional. Fine felt watched and she started feeling uneasy. 'Now I know why Shade didn't want me here.' She thought.

Moon Malia, Milky and Shade's mother, is the head of the family. So they get their own temple. Which is pretty big... The steps up was the easier part, but the temple was intimidating. They walked closer to the doors. "Okay. I believe this is-"

The doors are slammed open. Making them jump and Fine instantly put Milky behind her. The two relaxed when they just saw...Shade? Shade blinks questioningly.

"Sen...pai?" Fine spoke slowly. She noticed he had bandages covering his arms and a bruise on his forehead.

"You're back early." Milky said.

Shade glanced at Milky. "I could say the same thing for you. Why is Fine here?" Shade asked.

"I had no one to pick me up so she offered to take me home."

"You really shouldn't have come here Fine. It's dangerous for a human without a higher up by their side." Shade scolded. His eyebrows perked and he quickly turned. Seeing the same reaction from Milky, Fine grew curious.

A beautiful woman walks next to Shade. Her kimono looked silky and wrapped around her body perfectly. Her short dark blue hair was glossed down and her eyes eyes held warmness and secrecy. She smiled warmly at Fine. Fine was stunned and felt her cheeks warm up a little. 'She's...beautiful.' Fine thought. Then she remembered this was the head of the Mun Clan and came to her senses. Fine bows.

"H-Hello Head Malia." Fine stuttered.

Malia giggles and walks up to Fine. "No need for formalities." Malia spoke and cupped Fine's cheeks. She studies Fine's face in every detail. "You resemble your father, but you're more like you father."

Fine chuckles nervously. "I've been told..."

"Please. Come in. I was just having tea with your father."

"My dad? He's here?" Fine asked curiously and let Malia lead her inside.

"Shade, please escort Milky to her room. I'll get to her tutoring once I finish my meeting."

Shade bows slightly. "Yes mother."

Fine eyed him. 'He sure acts different around his mother.' Fine thought and glances at Malia. The mother-and-son resemblance was hard to determine. He didn't look like his mother at all. Maybe he has a mixture of her blue hair and eyes, but that's it. Milky, on the other hand, has some features of her mother. The same eyes and nose. Maybe when Milky's older, she'll look like her mother.

Like Malia was reading her mind, she smiles at Fine. "Trying to find the resemblances?" Malia asked. Fine shyly nods. "As you can tell, Mliky looks a lot like me. Shade is like a mirror image of his father."

"Where is you husband, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Sadly Shade's father isn't around anymore. Milky's father is overseas."

Fine tilts her head confusingly. "Different fathers?"

Malia pats Fine's head. "A story for another time. We're here." Malia knocks on the paper door and it slides open.

Truth was facing the door. He was sitting on his knees and staring down at his tea. When he looked up, he was surprise to see Fine. His reaction was a mixture of curiosity and anger. Which is understandable. "Fine?" Truth said. "What are you doing here?"

"She walked my little girl home." Malia answered and the two answered. Fine sat next to Truth and smiled nervously. "I believe Shade wanted to take her home, but I came in and invited her in." Malia sat across from the father and daughter. "So, Fine, you're father was just crying to me on how you wanted to move away. Poor man... He wouldn't stop crying about it."

"Mallie!" Truth hissed.

Fine raised her eyebrow. "Mallie?" She repeated.

Malia said, "It's a nickname he gave me when we were younger... Well when he was younger. Surprisingly that name isn't as embarrassing to say as Grace-onee-sama."

Truth's cheeks turn red. "Why are you guys always making fun of me?" He asked.

"You're an easy tease."

Fine laughs. "I can totally relate." Fine said. Fine glances at her father. "How was the mission?"

Truth turned back in his normal color and sighed tiredly. "It wasn't anything new. We had to capture a rogue ghost haunting a school." Truth answered. "Elsa is filing on the report and going back to the room for the day."

"She isn't coming here?"

"I have a mission early in the morning here so I decided to spend the night."

Malia scoffs. "It's more like a favor he owes me." Malia said. "You're welcome to stay over Fine."

Fine shakes her head. "Thank you for the offer, but I have school in the morning. I already missed too much." Fine said.

"Very well. I'll have Shade take you home."

So the three just sat and chatted until Shade came in and took Fine home.

When the adults were left alone, their expressions turn grave.

"What do you think Malia?" Truth asks. His expression turning desperate. "I don't think we'll be able to handle it if _he_ awakens."

Malia shakes her head. "The future the ghost showed you something that cannot be undone..." She averts her eyes. "Unless..."

Truth leans forward. "Unless what? Stop trailing and just tell me please!"

"We take him in."

Immediately Truth slams his hand on the table. "We can't do that! I promised Aaron I'd never bring him in!"

"If you don't bring him in so he can get proper training then your daughter will face the consequences."

Truth bites his bottom lip and sighs dejectedly. "I'll bring him in."

* * *

The young man was walking on the side of the sidewalk. His dirty blonde hair was brushed neatly to the side and his ruby eyes were gentle. People who passed by him were awed and girls blushed at the sight of him. It wasn't an exaggeration because this was really happening to him. Though he was completely oblivious about it. He was dressed neatly and was one strapping his bag. He looked to be 19 years old.

He entered a house and took off his shoes at the entrance.

"I'm home!" He called out.

A tired looking woman peeks her head out the doorway. She offers a warm smile and says, "Welcome back Bright."


End file.
